project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Aerodactyl/FRLG
Aerodactyl is obtained by reviving the Old Amber at the lab on Cinnabar Island. The Old Amber can be found in the back of the Pewter City Museum, entering the door that requires Cut to access. You like glass cannons? How about insanely fast glass cannons? That's what I thought. True, it could stand to gain some more coverage, but considering this is the pre-Gen IV era, it makes out pretty well. Important Matchups * Gym #3 - Lt. Surge (Vermillion City, Electric-type): Voltorb and Pikachu are easily crushed by Rock Slides. Raichu does also, though its Shock Wave is a 2HKO, so if Rock Slide misses or Aerodactyl gets paralyzed, pull it out of there. (Though you must have pretty crappy luck if Aerodactyl's your best bet against Electric types...) * Gym #4 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type): Spam Flying-type attacks. Watch everything die. * Fighting Dojo (Saffron City, Fighting-type): Hitmonlee won't be able to survive a Fly attack. Wing Attack (if you still have it) is probably better for Hitmonchan, on the off chance it's smart enough to use Sky Uppercut while Aerodactyl is up in the air. * Rival (Silph Co.): Pidgeot can barely scratch Aerodactyl while being a prime target for Rock Slide; mind FeatherDance, though. Alakazam only has Future Sight and is fragile - have fun. Exeggcute and Growlithe are complete jokes. Gyarados lacks Water moves and falls to a few Rock Slides. Charizard is extremely allergic to rocks and Aerodactyl resists all its moves. Blastoise is better off avoided, as it's too bulky to reliably finish off before it kills you with Water Gun spam. Venusaur can be taken out by a few uses of Fly, though beware of crits from Razor Leaf. * Giovanni (Silph Co., Ground-type): Aerodactyl resists everything Nidorino and Kangaskhan can throw at it, so feel free to Rock Slide their world. Avoid Rhyhorn as Rock Blast tears Aerodactyl apart. Fly against Nidoqueen, though mind that crits and Tail Whips from it could turn the tide against you in a hurry. * Gym #6 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): Rock Slide crushes everything in one or two hits, destroying each of her Pokémon before they can kill it; though an Aerodactyl of a Speed-decreasing nature should avoid Alakazam as being slower means death by Psychic. Also, don't use Fly against anything except Venomoth; they all have Calm Mind. * Gym #7 - Blaine (Cinnabar Island, Fire-type): The only thing to fear here is Arcanine's Fire Blast, and even that's only if Aerodactyl's been hit by both Intimidates and/or missing Rock Slides. * Gym #8 - Giovanni (Viridian City, Ground-type): Avoid both Rhyhorn, because Rock Blast is deadly. Dugtrio's easy pickings as it can only hit you with Slash. The worst the Nidos have is the measly Double Kick, so go ahead. * Rival (Route 22, pre-Elite Four): Pidgeot is still laughable. You still don't want to mess with Rhyhorn, even if Aerodactyl has Earthquake - it's that bulky. Alakazam has Psychic, so fight it only if you're certain you'll outspeed it or Aerodactyl's toast. Exeggcute is slightly annoying with its powders, but largely harmless. Gyarados has Hydro Pump now, and that's nothing Aerodactyl wants to face. Growlithe is a piece of cake. Charizard's as much a joke as before. Blastoise still only has Water Gun for STAB (really, rival?) but with its durability, that's enough to make it too threatening if you don't have plenty of heals to spare. Venusaur is best left to someone else, as while two uses of Fly will finish it, it'll have ample time to build up Growths and use Synthesis, which could dismantle your strategy in a hurry. * Elite Four Lorelei (Indigo Plateau, Ice-type): Jynx will be buried under Rock Slide before it can act and Cloyster only has Dive (and lolHail) and thus can be dodged with Fly when needed. Everything else is too bulky and has Surf. * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): The pair of Onix can be Earthquaked to death. (Yes, they have Iron Tail, but it's neither lethal nor very accurate.) Hitmonchan has Counter; gotta stay away from that. Hitmonlee will fall to a single Fly. Machamp's too durable to be one-shot, and Bulk-Up followed by Cross Chop has a good chance of being deadly. * Elite Four Agatha (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): Keep your Poké Flute and poison cures at the ready and spam Rock Slide. Well, except for the Arbok, which is better handled with Earthquake. Watch out for that Iron Tail, though. * Elite Four Lance (Indigo Plateau, Dragon-type): Gyarados has no Water moves and is thus able to be safely Rock Slided (Rock Slid?). The Dragonair pair are fragile enough and even their Outrage is fairly weak, being a 3HKO at best. Your Aerodactyl and Lance's will knock each other out in two uses of their respective Rock-type move, so as long as you get the jump on it, you'll be fine. Dragonite may be more powerful than the Dragonair, but its Rock weakness makes it even easier to deal with, if you can tank its moves. * Champion Rival (Indigo Plateau): Pidgeot's been a joke up to this point, and it's not about to stop now. Alakazam's a bit trickier now that it has Reflect; if it sets it up, better pull Aerodactyl out. Rhydon's as necessary to avoid as it was unevolved. Gyarados is still carrying Hydro Pump, so no. Fly against Exeggutor, assuming Reflect isn't up. Earthquake or Rock Slide Arcanine - as long as it doesn't burn you, it'll be gone long before it becomes an issue. Blah, blah, Charizard's no match for rocks. Blastoise is even more deadly now that it's picked up Hydro Pump. Venusaur only has Solar Beam for an attack... unfortunately the rest of its movepool is built around it, turning what would be an easy game of Fly-dodging into a gamble. * Post-Game: Mewtwo is off limits for Aerodactyl, which cannot kill it with a single move of any kind. However, Aerodactyl still fares well enough in the League rematches. Moves Aerodactyl starts with Wing Attack; it's alright, but you should already have Fly by this point. At level 8 it learns Agility, utter unneeded given that Aerodactyl's plenty fast to begin with. At level 15 it learns Bite, unfortunately special in this generation and thus crap. At level 22 it learns Supersonic, which has terrible accuracy. At level 29 it learns AncientPower, definitely wanted if you opt to give Rock Slide to someone else. At level 36 it learns Scary Face, see Agility. At level 43 it learns Take Down, but its accuracy isn't the best, plus recoil on an Aerodactyl with Pressure is bad news in a Nuzlocke. Finally, at level 50 it learns Hyper Beam; a possibility if not in Set Mode. Aerodactyl has few good choices for TM moves. Earthquake and Return , of course, are excellent for sheer power alone. Steel Wing can allow it to fight Rock-types until it learns Earthquake, though you should probably have better options for them. Fly is the most powerful bit of Flying-type STAB it has access to. From tutors, Rock Slide is a must if you haven't already taught someone else it. Double-Edge is wonderful... provided your Aerodactyl has Rock Head. Recommended moveset: Rock Slide / Ancientpower, Fly, Earthquake, Double-Edge (Rock Head only) / Return / Steel Wing Recommended Teammates * Grass-types: Grass types block for Aerodactyl's weaknesses against Water and Electric moves while also proving effective offensive coverage against Water and Rock types. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description: Venusaur, Vileplume, Victreebel, Exeggutor, Tangela * Strong Special Attackers: As it is strictly a physical attacker Aerodactyl struggles a bit with physically defensive Pokemon. That's where these guys come in! ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Alakazam, Gengar, Jynx, Vaporeon, Jolteon Other Aerodactyl's stats * What Nature do I want? Adamant is excellent of course, though any nature that decreases its already laughable Special Attack is welcome. It can probably afford to take a hit to Speed also, given how ridiculously fast it is. * Which Ability do I want? Tough call. Double-Edge combined with Rock Head is impressive, but it's only available really late, while Aerodactyl doesn't really have the durability to play the PP stall game with Pressure. * How good is Aerodactyl in a Nuzlocke? It runs into trouble on occasion, particularly against Water-types, but on the whole it has far more good matchups than bad. * Weaknesses: Rock, Steel, Water, Electric, Ice * Resistances: Normal, Flying, Poison, Bug, Fire * Immunities: ''' Ground * '''Neutralities: Fighting, Ghost, Grass, Psychic, Dragon, Dark Category:FireRed/LeafGreen Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses